Mal herido
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: James esta dolido por que Lily no cree en sus sentimientos, y piensa que goza burlándose de el. Podrá Lily hacer que cambie de parecer? O el dará vuelta a la página? Songfic inspirado no la canción: "Mal herido-magneto" James x Lily.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Salvo Penélope Mckenzie. La historia es mía.**

**Hola! Este es un songfic inspirado en la canción: "mal herido-magneto" espero que les guste.**

**Mal herido**

Todo esto era terrible. Después de todas esas veces en las que le rogué a Evans que saliera conmigo y ella me rechazo, de verdad salí lastimado, por eso es que renuncie a ella. Hace meses que no le pido salir y ya no pienso hacerlo de nuevo. Al fin me queda claro lo mucho que me odia y que no quiere verme y esta bien.

_"Malherido_

_¿por que?_

_Me engañaste_

_¿por que?_

_Me hiciste daño_

_Tal vez_

_Fue por mi corbadia_

_De no decirte nunca_

_Que te queria"_

Aunque siempre le dije que la quería para ella era broma, y así es como yo quedo como el cobarde que nunca le pudo decir sinceramente que la amaba. Solo porque ella no pudo aceptar la verdad. A pesar de que lo decía sinceramente. Cada vez que sus ojos verdes brillan de furia, o cuando tienen esa chispa de intuición cada vez que sospecha de mis intenciones. Porque yo en verdad me enamore de ella de cada parte de lo que ella es. Y a ella no le importo.

_"Llore_

_Tu recuerdo_

_Grite_

_Mi ira al cielo_

_Y hoy_

_Sentado bajo el alba_

_Con mi mirada fija_

_Hacia la nada"_

Salí de la habitación de los merodeadores y llegue al lago aún era muy temprano y no amanecía , me senté en el piso y sin poder evitarlo llore, porque recordar lo que siento por ella duele, es mas, recordarla a ella duele. Su voz, su olor, su cabello, sus ojos. Toda ella. Grite de rabia de impotencia hacia el cielo. Nadie podía saber que yo estaba sufriendo por Evans. Grite hasta que se me acabaron las fuerzas y me quede sentado observando el lago sin verlo realmente mientras ya amanecía.

Entre al castillo a la hora del desayuno después de asegurarme que mi aspecto esta el de siempre. Cuando estuve seguro entre y vi a los merodeadores sentados en la mesa, y me senté junto a ellos.

—Prongs! Donde demonios estabas?—me dijo Sirius mientras se servia un gran pedazo de tarta de melaza.

—Me desperté muy temprano y no pude volver a dormir así que salí a dar un paseo y ya.—dije haciendo una mueca. Si bien era cierto que me desperté temprano y no pude volver a dormir, no le dije toda la verdad a Sirius. El sabe que me duele lo de Evans y no esta de acuerdo en que sufra por ella.

—Ah! Bueno.—dijo mirándome como si creyera que en algún momento fuese a arrojar de la mesa de Griffindor toda la comida.—Sabes quien te estaba buscando.

—Quien?—dije sin elegir interés en saber. Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Wow! Que frialdad, Prongs!

—Perdón. _Quien?_—dije con fingido interés.

—Argh! Contigo no se puede... Era Penélope Mckenzie.

La verdad Penélope no me interesaba, pero si con ella puedo olvidarme de la pelirroja... Por mi esta perfecto.

—Y sabes donde esta?

Hace un par de semanas que estoy _"saliendo"_ con Penélope.

No es mi novia pero es con la única chica con la que me he estado viendo trato de tener algo serio con ella pero es imposible ella no es Lily.

Aunque yo ya debería estarme olvidando de Evans.

El cuarto estaba solo, Moony fue a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo de pociones, (que hueva), mientras que Padfoot y Wormtail, se fueron con unas chicas de Ravenclow. Pad, esta tratando de que Peter se vuelva popular con las chicas. Yo mientras no tengo nada que hacer mas que tirarme a en la cama a pensar en...cosas.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente alguien abre la puerta del cuarto y entra. Deben de ser los chicos.

—Ah! Al fin regresan.—dije sin levantarme de la cama. Hasta que de repente una cabellera pelirroja entra en mi campo de visión.—que quieres Evans.

Le dije a la pelirroja lo más frío que pude, ella apareció intimidarse u se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—B-bueno yo...solo...quería...—ella estaba mi nerviosa.—Yo solo...

—Mira si viniste a restregarme algo en la cara o a burlarte de mi. Mejor vete por donde viniste.—dije secamente, interrumpiéndola.

_"Si piensas que me dejas malherido_

Olvídalo mi amor

El tiempo pasa pero no mi vida

_No muero en desamor"_

—No es eso. Yo solo venia a ver si estabas bien. Últimamente has estado raro... Y ...yo pensé...

—Que?—dije con desprecio—Que estaba sufriendo por ti? Claro! Sigue soñando Evans.—dije rodando los ojos. Y los de ella se llenaron de lagrimas.—Yo estoy perfectamente bien, el tiempo ha avanzado y yo ya no sufro por ti.

_"Si piensas que me dejas malherido_

No te lo creeas no

Pues otra mujer hoy encontre en mi vida

_Y al fin te digo adiós"_

—No es lo quiero decir. Pero es que tu...yo...lo siento no quería lastimarte...

—Basta! Ok? Ya te dije que tu no influyes ya en como me siento. Así que deja de creer que sufro por ti. Ahora estoy con Penélope. Ella me quiere y yo la quiero a ella, y estamos bien juntos. Al fin conseguí olvidarme de ti.

_"Detrás_

Como un tonto

Y tu

Nunca querias hablar

Las diez

Asomado en la ventana

Con la esperanza siempre

_De tu llegada"_

—James...Yo...porque me haces esto?—escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, casi me hizo flaquear, había esperado tanto por oírla llamarme James y ahora ella viene a hacerlo y confundirme. Pero tengo que ser fuerte.

—Ah? Yo? Que te he hecho yo a ti? Siempre estuve tras de ti como un imbécil y tu nunca quería hablar conmigo, me mandabas a molestar al calamar. Te invitaba a salir y tu me rechazabas, siempre estuve esperando por ti, pero me canse, me harte, me fastidie de hacerlo. Lo siento Evans pero si piensas que me dejas malherido, olvídalo mi amor , el tiempo pasa pero no mi vida no muero en desamor. Si piensas que me dejas malherido no te lo creas no, pues otra mujer encontre en mi vida y al fin te digo adiós.

—No James! Yo te amo.—me quede con la boca abierta.

—Que?—fue lo único que pude balbucear.

—Que te amo, te amo. Y no me quise dar cuanta antes pero te he amado todo este tiempo desde primero. Pero es que acaso tu alguna vez te importo saber como me sentía yo? No te rechazaba por odio. Si no por miedo de que terminaras cansándote de mi y me votaras y yo iba a sufrir mucho por ti.

—Lily...

—No James ! Ya hablaste suficiente ahora me toca a mi. Solo quería que supieras que te amo. Pero si ya estas con alguien y ya me olvidaste, entonces me retiro lo mas dignamente posible.—ella se dio la vuelta llorando a punto de salir de la habitación.

—Espera!—dije tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia mi.

—Y ahora que...—trato de decir pero yo la calle con un beso.

—No quiero que te vayas. No te he olvidado y no lo haré jamás. Te mentí.

Y lo mío con Penélope no es nada serio. Y a ti jamás en la vida te haría daño ni te dejaría. Jamás me cansaré de ti. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti James.— Y dicho esto la volví a besar.

**Fin**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado. Se me hizo muy feo dejarlo en que el la rechazaba y decidí dejarlos juntos al final. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios. Me gustaría saber que opinan. Bye-bye! Besos!**


End file.
